Sleepy Afternoons
by Selenology
Summary: Summary: Blaine finds an adorably sleepy Kurt. Set early season 3. Shameless fluff, I have no excuse


GLEE

Title: Sleepy Afternoons

Summary: Blaine finds an adorably sleepy Kurt. Set early season 3. Shameless fluff, I have no excuse

Rating: None

Words: 1066

Characters: Kurt/Blaine

Note: I've had this little fic saved for a year, dunno why I never posted it. Dunno why I'm posting it now. It's pure indulgence.

SLEEPY AFTERNOONS

Blaine turned the corner into Kurt's street and parked his car. He'd been in classes longer than Kurt today, and they'd agreed for Blaine to meet Kurt at home, homework and secretive make-out sessions on the itinerary for the day.

After ringing the doorbell, he was let in by Carole.

"Hi Blaine," she said, brushing hair out of her eyes. "Kurt's upstairs. I'll bring you two up something later, all right."

"Thanks, Carole. You don't have to," Blaine said, politely. Carole waved him off and headed back for the kitchen.

Blaine jumped lightly up the stairs and knocked on Kurt's door. When he got no answer he opened the door, expecting Kurt to have his headphones on or be in the bathroom. Instead, he found Kurt curled on the bed, pillow hugged to his face and lashes closed against winter-pale cheeks. Late afternoon sunshine was streaming in through the window and highlighted the tips of Kurt's hair. His steady breathing filled the otherwise silent room. A book was lying face down on the floor, looking like it had tumbled off the bed.

Blaine carefully shut the room door behind him, shutting out the vague sounds of videogame-induced carnage that echoed down the hall from Finn's room. He dropped his coat and bag on Kurt's chair and knelt next to the bed, putting aside the fallen book. The sun's light pleasantly warmed the bed and the spot he was kneeling in. For a moment he watched Kurt's relaxed face, soft in sleep. He couldn't help himself, and reached a hand to brush Kurt's dishevelled hair away from his eyes.

Kurt stirred slightly at Blaine's feather-light touch and he inhaled heavily, bringing up a hand to swat at the sensation on his forehead. Touching Blaine's hand instead, Kurt let out a questioning sound. His lashes slowly blinked open. It took his befuddled eyes a moment to focus on Blaine's face.

Kurt turned his face momentarily into the pillow, as if denying the need to wake up, then looked back up at Blaine. "Oh. Um. I fell asleep?" he asked, his voice raspy and sleep-riddled, looking adorable.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "Don't wake up on my account though. It's fine if you're tired."

For a moment it looked like Kurt would indeed fall back to sleep, as his eyes dropped shut again and he took another deep breath. But then Kurt frowned slightly and rolled over to his back, squinting open his eyes against the sunlight streaming over the bed. He yawned behind a hand and stretched before sitting up. He reached a hand to Blaine to invite him up onto the bed.

Blaine was happy to oblige and crawled up onto the covers, leaning his side against Kurt's. "You get enough sleep tonight?" he asked, letting a little concern shine through.

Kurt turned slightly away and yawned again. "Late night, early morning," he said, his voice muffled. "Costume design, campaign strategy, Math test, reading assignment. Um, where's my book?" He leaned over the side of the bed.

"Right here," Blaine said, picking the book off the nightstand and reading the cover. _Never Let Me Go_. "Oh, didn't you get this movie recently? Can we watch it?"

"I wanted to finish the book first," Kurt said, sitting back while stuffing a pillow behind his back and the wall. "Movies don't substitute the text. And I didn't want it to change my perception of the story. It's part of my English report: Dystopian futures in literature."

"Oh, come on," Blaine wheedled, looking up at Kurt through his lashes. "You're not reading now. It has Keira. And Andrew Garfield. We should watch it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ok, but you put it in. I'm not moving from this bed."

Blaine leaned into Kurt and pecked him lightly on the cheek, then rolled off the bed to find the DVD and stuff it in the player. He joined Kurt back on the bed and snuggled against him. Kurt yawned again as Blaine navigated the DVD menu.

"You gonna stay awake for this?" Blaine asked, noting that Kurt had not thought to straighten his hair since awakening, and it was sticking out fluffily in all directions. He couldn't resist petting his fingers through it again. If he got Kurt at a susceptible moment, Kurt wouldn't complain so much about what this would do to his hair. This time, Kurt even leaned into the touch.

"Dunno," Kurt admitted, rubbing his fingers under his eyes. "I feel sort of floaty, like I could drift off again."

"You prefer me to go home, so you can nap some more?"

Kurt immediately made a conscious effort to straighten himself, rubbing his palms over his face. "No. Stay. I'd rather spend time with you than sleep by myself."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt back against him and leaning over to share a lazy kiss. "Stay close, all right?" he murmured against Kurt's lips.

"All right," Kurt sighed, allowing himself to fall back against Blaine. "You're such a cuddle bug," he quasi-complained, making Blaine grin and pull him in tighter.

As the movie played, atmospheric and rendering and slow, Kurt leaned heavier and heavier against Blaine's side, until his head dropped down against Blaine's shoulder. His eyes hadn't been open for the past minute.

"You are so sleepy," Blaine chuckled, putting an arm around Kurt and gently pulling Kurt's head down to rest on his lap.

"Hmm," Kurt acknowledged, in that vague state between sleep and waking, allowing Blaine to move him pliantly, so that he was back to lying curled on his side on the bed, the only difference being the change in pillow accommodation. His fingers curled into the fabric of Blaine's mouth fell open a little, allowing for deeper breaths.

"So cute." Blaine whispered breathily against Kurt's ear, feather-whips of hair brushing his lips.

But by then Kurt was asleep. He didn't notice when Carole came in with tea and snacks and put these gently on the dresser, or when Blaine cried at the end of the movie and wiped silent tears away with the back of his hands. But he noticed when it was dinner time and he could vaguely heard his father's voice drift up from down stairs, and was woken by Blaine's playful kisses.


End file.
